


Sins Of The Turks

by Marvelous_Red



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Gore, Characters are tragic, Depression, Especially Tseng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Red/pseuds/Marvelous_Red
Summary: “No! Wait! E-Elliot, right? Elliot R-Rowan! I-I know your father! We’re friends! P-Please I’m begging you! You wouldn’t kill a family friend!” He was desperate and trying to find a thread to hold onto.  “That doesn’t mean shit.”Elliot Rowan was ruthless, determined, and relentless when it came to her duty as a Turk. It not only earned her the respect from her fellow turks and shinra's upper echelon but, enough bad memories to serve a life-time. Elliot's whole world is changed when she gains the interest of a certain Vice President and unknowingly the leader of the turks'.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/OC, Tseng/oc
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thanks for checking this out! I know this first chapter is probably terrible but, bear with me as this is my first one for Final Fantasy VII! Thanks again!

Gun fire hit the wall harshly as a red-headed male and a dark brunette woman ducked from the other side of the wall. “You think it was something I said?” The flaming red-head asked in a comedic tone. The young woman beside him who’s back was to the wall and slightly hunched down as she took a magazine from her belt and reloaded her two handguns. She didn’t even bother to look at him and it was clear she was a little less than happy about their current situation. 

“If you would listen to me for one god damn second and had done it stealthy like I wanted to we wouldn’t be taking gun-fire.” She spat off, cocking back the gun with a click. Reno was crouched down, one hand grasping the broken in window of the abandoned house. 

“Come on, Ell. They would have spotted our suits in no time.” He mentioned and she huffed once more. “Or your hair.” They couldn’t help but, laugh even in the stressful situation. The gunfire had ceased and the silence was deafening 

“Where the hell are you?!” Their target was a former scientist for Shinra, who apparently developed a conscience and decided to take off with all of his research. It became a problem once it became apparent, he was in talks with the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE. Elliot or Ell as Reno had called her was skilled with almost any type of firearm and was known to hold her own as all Turks are expected to do. She usually got missions like these and had earned a good reputation among the Turks and a few higher ups. She took a deep breath, trying to find her rhythm as Reno kept talking. 

“The target is Doctor Valiance. He’s been selling valuable information that could become a problem for the company.” Tseng didn’t let her have a chance to even get into the office fully before he thrust a file into her hands and informed her of the cliff notes. As a Turk she had learned that if the mission requires you to put down a target the less you knew the better. The guilt didn’t hold you down as much that way. 

“Has he hired any guns to protect him? I don’t take him as naive.” Tseng just sighed at the question. She didn’t ask many questions but, she didn’t want to walk into somewhere blind. 

“It is plausible that he would but, you aren’t a rookie, Elliot. I trust if you run into a few you’ll know what to do.” It was a rather cold statement but, nobody ever said being a Turk was easy. It was just a part of the job. Elliot didn’t see a reason to get emotional about it and as long as she stood good with the company and got paid, she wouldn’t be complaining. She didn’t stop to think if she should be concerned about the toll the job had had as she didn’t have the energy to for that rabbit hole. Somehow from walking into the office and heading down to the armory Tseng had thrown something else at her. Something that she would protest had he not have run off so quickly. 

“Reno will be joining you.” The words flew off his tongue so fast that she barely comprehended his words until she saw the red-head standing there with his mug look. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Reno. The two had become fast friends when they met and she would on the occasion join him and Rude for a drink at some sleazy bar but, he wasn’t her partner. The two clashed when on missions together and she thought Tseng had learned his lesson about putting the two on missions when the last time they had “lost” two helicopters, accidentally lost one suspect (perhaps with a helicopter), and had come back with plenty of bruises along with one or two scars. It was a common belief among the Turks that when Reno Sinclair and Elliot Rowan got assigned together chaos ensued. 

“Do me a favor, Reno. Shut up.” 

“Were you ignoring me?!” 

Elliot rolled her eyes before she stood up against the wall, took one final deep breath before she stepped out with two black hand-guns aimed before she fired off at the six body-guards posted outside the lonesome house. Reno’s eyes widened as he watched as she took down two of them like that before ducking behind a nearby car. 

“Shit.” Reno quickly sprang into action with his electric rod. She stayed behind the car as she checked her bullets. 

“Five. Five left and shit ton of targets.” She heard one coming around the corner before she took a knife from her ankle and quickly slashed the guy’s leg before she went hand to hand with him. The guy was a lot bigger than she originally thought and soon she found herself being thrown and hitting the side of the car. She let out a cry of pain as she felt something crack from the impact. She quickly pulled her gun and pulled the trigger twice. One for the chest and the other for the head. She couldn’t be sure which one was the blow that made him drop like a ton of bricks. She picked herself up and continued onwards. Her and Reno stopped on either side of the front door before they nodded to the other and Reno kicked down the door. She followed with one gun holstered and the other in her hands, aimed up and ready. The doctor ran at Reno shoving him back harshly but, Elliot caught him with a bullet to the back of the leg. He crashed to the floor in pain, holding the bleeding leg. 

“P-Please, I-I have a family-” 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you sold research to some terrorist.” Reno spat. 

“I-It wasn’t like-” 

“This isn’t an interrogation.” Elliot spat at him, pointing her gun at him. 

“No! Wait! E-Elliot, right? Elliot R-Rowan! I-I know your father! We’re friends! P-Please I’m begging you! You wouldn’t kill a family friend!” He was desperate and trying to find a thread to hold onto. 

“That doesn’t mean shit.” 

The gun went off loudly, the bullet piercing through his skull before he fell back onto the floor, slumped over with a hole in his head. Elliot still couldn’t help but, grimace at the sight. She put her gun away and walked away from the mess. Reno was quiet. 

“Did he really know your family?” He asked. 

“Doesn’t matter.” She quickly deflected the question. 

“The job is done. That’s what we came here for.” They got to the hall and she stopped. 

“Dad and him went to school together.” She added with a quick sigh. 

“College.” Reno nodded. 

“...and High school.” She muttered before her hard exterior returned. 

“Doesn't matter to me. A traitor is a traitor.” She got out her phone quickly from inside her jacket. 

“It’s done.” She simply put it. 

“Excellent.” Tseng’s voice didn’t seem to express that word. “No complications I take it.” Elliot sighed. 

“Just a few bodyguards-” 

“Grab any research that is left behind and get back here.” He ordered and she quickly agreed. Not like she had a choice. 

“Yes, sir.” She responded, ready for him to hang up. 

“Good work, Elliot.” She couldn’t help the small smile. It wasn’t everyday Tseng said that to any of them. It was a rare occurrence and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t catch her off guard. 

“Uh..Thank you.” She managed to say before he hung up. She quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket. Reno was already upstairs grabbing papers and files. 

“I dunno what half this shit is.” Reno sighed as the stack got larger. 

“I say we take all of this and we let Tseng shift through what’s important or not.” Reno laughed with a grin. 

“Nice. I’m sure he’ll appreciate some more reading material.” The two laughed as the stack got increasingly taller and thicker. The two grabbed everything off the table before they hightailed it back to headquarters. However, Tseng didn’t look that pleased when they dropped six stacks of files onto his desk, cluttering his usually clean desk. 

“What is this?” He questioned as he stared at what most have been thousands of papers. 

“You asked for paperwork, sir.” Elliot told him innocently but, it was clear it amused her. 

“You see, Tseng. You didn’t really specify.” Reno added and Tseng glared at them equally. The red-head had always annoyed Tseng but, he knew he was a good Turk even if Reno insisted on pressing his buttons. 

“Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to do for you two-” 

“And we are more than grateful.” Reno cut him off and Elliot was sure Tseng was about to have their heads or at least Reno’s. Tseng glared at them both once more before taking a deep breath. 

“Return to your desks.” It was a strict order and Elliot didn’t have to be told twice. Elliot returned to her rather plain desk that was beside a currently empty one and across from Rude and Reno’s. Reno propped his legs up, stretching out as he yawned. Elliot was quick to pull up her computer as she wanted to at least stay on a somewhat good side of Tseng’s; If he even had one. She pulled up the average report that they all had to fill out. Even if the air around Tseng could be considered tense at times it was still a cozy atmosphere that all the Turks had come to enjoy. For most of them they lived in decent apartments but, it was no were near cozy or anything comparable to some of the other more ‘innocent’ shinra employees. Turks didn’t have families or lives outside of work. Perhaps they would have the occasional drink at a bar but, they were married to the job and to the company they served. At least for Elliot that was true. Her family was horrified by her having a desire to become a Turk let alone signing up. Her mother argued it was no place for a woman and her father argued she was far too young to realize what she had to sacrifice to be one. Her relationship with her parents was almost non-existent. They sent birthday and Christmas cards every year but, it never went beyond that. She didn’t go home for the holidays and the letters from her mother had long since ceased but, every now and then her father would call but, she’d never answer it. 

“Elliot.” Tseng stood over here and she nearly jumped out of her chair causing Reno and Rude to snicker. His face was slight mixture of annoyance and concern. 

“Sorry, Tseng. Did you say something?” She asked, cursing herself for day dreaming. He didn’t say anything at first. Only looked down at her as she sat. 

“Are you alright?” He asked and she soon found she hated the phrase when it came from him. Concern didn’t sound good on him. Perhaps it was because she never heard it or even seen concern on his features. She defiantly didn’t like him showing that towards her. 

“I’m fine.” She told him frankly. He gave her a look before he continued onward. He dropped a stack of papers onto her desk with a hard slam that she couldn’t decipher whether it was intentional or not. 

“Take these to the Vice President.” The order came as a surprise and Tseng noticed the look. 

“Tseng, doesn’t he have a secretary for this kind of thing?” She questioned. Elliot not once had delivered plain paperwork before. It wasn’t a Turk’s job. Sure, she had brought important files to meeting and/or briefings but, never this 

“I would expect this kind of protest from Reno-” 

“Hey!” 

“Take him the paperwork.” He walked back to his desk before he looked at the obvious annoyed Turk. “That’s an order, Elliot.” He warned with a hard look. She pushed herself up from the creaking office chair, snatching her black suit jacket from the back of it before she carefully picked up the stack of papers that no doubt her boss’ son would just carelessly sign. Elliot bitterly walked out of the offices, hurriedly moving across the floor of the shinra building and towards the nearest elevator. People immediately moved out of her way when they saw the bitter Turk moving in a hurry towards the executive elevator reserved for higher end employees. She swiped her ID and moved into the lavish-metallic lift before she hit the right button with her elbow. “What bullshit.” She muttered as the door's closed. She sighed before she reached the floor stopping at the door to input her verification code assigned to her into the black keypad quickly before the metal doors slid open and she hurried her pace towards the lobby that shined with the dark gleam of the matte look that it’s walls and floors presented. It was oddly quiet with nobody in the lobby and Elliot groaned, letting her head fall back as she stopped at the empty desk that his secretary should be at. She looked towards the obnoxious double doors. She sighed and couldn’t figure out why her heart beat started increasing as she neared the doors. Elliot took a deep breath before she knocked not too lightly but, not too harshly either. “Enter.” His cold voice sounded over the speakers. She tucked the stack under one arm as she swung one of the doors open, slipping inside. He didn’t look up from the papers he already had with his silver fountain pen between his long, skinny fingers. 

“Sir, More papers.” Elliot informed and she saw the look of annoyance as she set them down on the side of the desk. She had spotted the man only a few times and had met him very briefly a few more; Very briefly. No matter what she thought of him or the fact that any attitude towards him could cost her job neither changed her bitterness of her having to deliver papers to him when he had a very capable and apparently absent secretary. 

“Sarah, do not deliver any more papers unless I ask.” Elliot soon realized why his secretary was absent. His cold tone didn’t bother her but, his inability to look at who entered his office did. 

“I would happily tell her if she was where she was supposed to be.” His head snapped up to look at her. “Sir.” She quickly added. She stood there awkwardly as his piercing blue eyes looked at her with disinterest. “A Turk?” He scoffed. “Is this the job they give rookies now?” Elliot clenched her jaw. “Not a rookie, sir.” She corrected and he turned in his chair to face her. She figured nobody bothered to correct him. With a raised eyebrow he extended his hand. 

“ID.” She sighed before she dug it out of her jacket handing it to him and he studied it. 

“Rowan?” She nodded and he looked at her. Really looked at her face. 

“Have we met?” He still seemed disinterested. 

“A few times.” He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer that satisfied him. “Does it matter?” She questioned, crossing her arms before he turned back to the card in his hand, studying the information. 

“How long have you been here?” He didn’t seem that interested as he quickly signed his name in quick elegant cursive with a slight notion of sloppiness in some letters. She took notice of how he made the R and the S in both of his names the biggest letters. She figured that told a lot about him. 

“Eleven years, sir.” His head snapped back up at her with a little more interest than before. 

“Fifteen?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, sir.” He let out a laugh but, she didn’t see anything funny about it. 

“Tell me what makes a fifteen-year-old want to be a hired killer?” He questioned with such harshness that nobody had ever used with her before. Not even Tseng. She sighed, opening her mouth to give him some bullshit answer but, he quickly cut her off. 

“I thought you had to be sixteen to join.” He sighed and she scoffed. 

“I had to get at least one parent to sign off on the papers to get in. My father is too careful about what he signs so, I told my mother it was for an internship and she signed it without reading a word.” She explained and Rufus laughed but, this time it wasn’t in the mocking sense he had before. No, this time it was like he was somewhat impressed. Eliot figured that should be something to be proud of; Impressing Rufus Shinra. 

“You tricked your own mother? Now, That’s cold.” She smirked and she couldn’t hold back the remark. 

“Says the man who plotted to kill his father once.” 

“What?” 

“Anything else, sir?” He watched her carefully as she deflected the question, not wanting to get her ass chewed out by Tseng if he complained or fired for the remark. He tapped his fingers on the desk before he pulled the papers she delivered across the desk. 

“Do they often send you for this paper runs?” He asked. “Seems to me you haven’t achieved much in eleven years as a Turk, Rowan.” She knew he was trying to get her back for her remark and perhaps she deserved it. She shook her head, sighing. 

“No.” He smirked, knowing it was working. 

“Well, since you are so amusing and you delivered them so diligently, I’ll let Tseng know if I need anything else delivered.” She gritted her teeth. “If you don’t mind of course.” He added. 

“No, Of course not. I do love baby-sitting, sir.” She fired back and it was clear that hardly anybody had fired back at him remarks before and she knew she might be getting a lecture after this from Tseng, who he’d most likely complain to. “Anything else you require, sir?” He still wore that smug look. 

“No, That’s all.” She nodded before she quickly left, closing the door swiftly. She leaned against it and took a deep breath. She didn’t know why her heart was beating like it was. She loathed the man for calling her a rookie and trying to test her. Though something else in her said otherwise. She began walking down the hall, quickly going down to the lobby where she spotted Reno. “Hey, Reno.” She walked towards him as he stood by the doors, his jacket slung across his shoulder and his shirt barely buttoned. 

“Yo, you alright? Did V.P take your breath away?” He teased and she punched his arm. 

“Fuck you, Reno.” He just laughed. 

“You got everything cause me and Rude were going to go ahead for Friday Drinking night.” He mentioned as Rude came their way. 

“Friday drinking night?” She questioned. “I thought every night was drinking night.” Reno rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want to come or not?” He questioned. “Yeah, you buying?” She asked as she followed them out. 

“You wish, babe!” He got that look that meant no good. “Hey, Rude.” He began in a slow and smooth way. 

“Nope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is dedicated to her work but, her relentless father makes it increasingly harder to focus as he constantly tries to contact her. While Reno and Rude are sent out to surveillance on the ancient girl Tseng hands Elliot an assignment that may unintentionally cause her and Rufus to get to know each other.

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! The first bullet hit her like a train and ripped through her shoulder as she shot off her gun at the  _ _ Shinra _ __ _ soldiers _ _.  _ _ The second time the bullet nicked her arm and the third tore through her hand causing her to drop the gun. It seemed like it was end so, she had figured she’d buy her friends time. The family she’d never think she would have found.  _

_ “Stand down!” The  _ _ soldier _ _ shouted but, she pulled her other gun, squeezing the trigger and unloading the gun on them. She stood her ground even when the fourth hit her  _ _ stomach _ _ and she hit the ground painfully. "Elliot, come on!" Reno yelled from behind her. She groaned in pain before she rolled herself over. _

_ “Tseng, Get them out of here!” She cried out, groaning deeply as her whole body hurt but, even still she dragged herself across the ground towards her blood covered gun, reaching with her equally as bloody hand but, stopped when she felt the cold nuzzle of a rifle pressed against her head. She looked up at him, coughing as she tasted blood.  _

_ “Stand down!” Tseng ordered as the rest of the  _ _ turks _ _ stood their ground. “Tseng,  _ _ what _ _ are you-” “Reno, Rude.” The two quickly lifted her off of the ground and carried her back some and Rude was quick to quickly fasten his belt around her leg. Elliot was seeing black dots and she fought to stay awake. In that moment she watched as Tseng pulled his gun aiming it not at the  _ _ soldiers _ _ but, at Veld and  _ _ Elfe _ _.  _

_ “Tseng, NO-”  _

_ BANG! BANG! _

Elliot’s whole body jumped as if she was falling as her eyes shot open but, she was still in the same old bed in her same old apartment. Her phone buzzed against the nightstand in long pulses and she groaned as she picked up the mobile, letting the charger fall to the floor before her eyes adjusted to the bright screen and she just stared at the caller ID. 

“Dad.” Elliot sighed as she looked at it, the photo created a pain in her chest. A photo of them in his office with the both of them in lap coats and bright smiles. Well, his was bigger than hers and she barely recognized herself. She was fourteen and it would be hard to believe that the next year she had joined on with the  turks , going against her parents’ plan. She chewed on the edge of her inner lip as she waited for the screen to return but, grew tired of waiting and tossed it onto the nightstand as she tore the covers away from her and she left the cocoon of warmth. She left her balck and white covers in the mess that they usually were in and she cursed as she banged her leg against the half open drawer on the small tan desk across from her bed that resided with its right side behind shoved up against the beige wall. Her apartment was on the smaller side but, still nice. It could be considered a bit of a mess but, she prided herself in it not being in the disarray Reno’s was in. There was a small kitchen with the basics that you had to walk through to get to the door and then a short walk to the open living space where her desk and bed set up against the wall across from each other. There was a short white dresser that was more like the size of a nightstand with the storage of a dresser that set behind the simple bed where she could just reach behind her. A few steps past the bed, dresser, and desk and there were three windows where a small coffee table was set up that was low to the ground with a thick grey rug underneath it. She quickly hit the power button to the T.V as she passed it on her way to the clothes rack that set in the corner by her nightstand and bed. She quickly grabbed her uniform and headed to the bathroom to get dressed before she checked her phone when it buzzed loudly. She felt her heart sank like it always did when she saw the  notification that she had a voicemail. She sat on the edge of her bed as she looked at the bright  notification before, she clicked on it. 

“Sweetheart,  Please can you just talk to me? I-It's been so long since I’ve seen you or even heard your voice.” He took a deep sigh. “I knew being a  turk means a lot to you but, you’ve crossed the line. I didn’t know you’d be doing  _ this.”  _ He sounded upset. “God dammit, Elliot. Rick was family! He was my best friend, your godfather!” Elliot couldn’t remember the last time she had talked to him. “He was trying his best and they sent you guys-” He stopped himself. “I hope and pray it wasn’t you that shot him, sweetheart. How could you? What kind of person puts a job before a person’s life?” He questioned. “Elliot, Me and your mother miss you. Your brother misses you.” She doubted it. “I miss you, sweetheart. Stop playing hero and come home. Please. This has gone on for long enough. What is so important about being a  turk anyways?” He questioned. “At least give me a call.” 

Elliot didn’t know how to feel about it. She was angry that he was asking her to quit. Quit something she was good at. She didn’t have to justify why she joined or why she stayed. She was doing something with her life and that was more than her parents could say. 

“ _ It’s not a job for a woman.”  _ That had been her mother’s reaction when she told them. Their precious girl wasn’t going to be the  Brilliant doctor like they had planned. She wasn’t going to go to a  prestigious medical school, she wasn’t following her family’s footsteps, and she wasn’t going to settle down to be a house wife. Their vision for her  future had been shattered and she still  remembered how her mother burst into tears when she told them. “ _ I am going to be a  _ _ turk _ _ and there is nothing you can do about it. _ ” She recalled how her father couldn’t even look at her and it wasn’t until she went to the  Shinra building to  finish filling out the paperwork, where she had met Reno for the first time. 

“ _ Elliot  _ _ Delilah _ _ Rowan! _ ” He stormed into the office, not caring as people stared. Reno watched him as he leaned against the desk as Elliot quickly signed her name and handed the paperwork as he father harshly grabbed her arm. “ _ Stop this! Right now! You are not a  _ _ turk _ _! You will never be a  _ _ turk _ _!”  _ Elliot scoffed as she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in her  turk uniform almost eleven years later. Her family had told her she would fail, that she wouldn’t  survive the training but, Elliot always did love proving people wrong and she did. She deleted the voicemail as she grabbed her keys and headed on with her day, pushing her  disappointed family behind her. 

“Shit.” She cursed as she searched her jacket, tearing it off and checking each pocket. She let her keys and wallet hit the hard desk harshly as she shook the jacket out before she went to checking her desk. “Shit, Shit, Shit.” Reno and Rude eyed her as they watched her tear apart her organized desk. She slammed the last drawer shut in her frustration. “Alright. Which one of you fuckers stole my ID?” She questioned. 

“Why would we do that?” Rude asked, looking at her calmly. She put her hands on her hips, glaring them both down. 

“ Ell ,  we didn’t steal your ID. You weren’t even in the office when we left.” Reno pointed out from his lying  position of the couch in the corner. She groaned as she tried to think. 

“Where’d you have it last?” Reno asked. 

“I don’t know!” 

“Well,  You had to have it to use the  executive elevator.”

“And to get past the security up at  V.P’s office.” Her eyes widened for a moment. 

“Oh, Fuck.” She cursed. Rude and Reno exchanged a look. “You didn’t leave it in his office, did you?” Rude asked. 

“No.” She shook her head in annoyance and frustration partly towards herself and Rufus. 

“ _ He _ has it.” She admitted. 

“He has it?” Rude raised an eyebrow as Reno got off of the couch. “Why does rich boy have it?” Reno questioned. 

She shook her head. “He carded me-” Reno started laughing. “He did! He called me a fucking rookie!” Reno shook his head as he flopped down in one of the chairs, his arms behind his head. “I think its code, Rude.” He teased. 

“For what, dumb ass?” Elliot wasn’t amused. 

“For that you and V.P got down to ‘ business . ’ ” He grinned and Elliot made gagging noises. Suddenly there was a hard knock on the thick glass doors. The three of them turned to see Rufus  Shinra himself standing on the other side. Rufus pointed at Elliot and motioned for her to come to him. 

“God dammit.” She cursed under her breath before she hurried over to the glass doors. Rufus held up the ID card and she glared at him before she opened the doors, stepping out. “What are you doing here?” She questioned. “Sir.” She quickly added

“You do know who the Vice President is-” 

“You what I meant, sir.” She crossed her arms as he wore that smirk. 

“You forgot this and as you know I can’t just have anybody delivering this.” He informed. “I will say your file is quite extensive.” She couldn’t help but, feel the heat rush to her face. 

“Y-You looked me up?” Elliot questioned. 

“I admit, Rowan. I was surprised.” She scoffed, holding back a less than appropriate response. 

“Why is that, sir?” She questioned. 

“You don’t seem like someone who’s done the things you’ve done.” He calmly put it. 

“Is that an insult?” 

“An observation. You don’t have the same look as-”

“Tseng.” They both said and he gave the  tiniest bit of a smirk. “Yes, Exactly.” Elliot looked down for a moment as she tried to think of what to say. 

“Thank you, sir. For returning this. I should get back and I’m sure you have places to be.” She took the Id from him and he nodded before the two parted ways. Reno gave her a look. 

“So, he did have your ID.” He teased and she scoffed. 

“Idiot.” She punched his arm hard. 

“Hey! I’m just fucking with you.” She rolled her eyes before Tseng came back from some meeting that he didn’t bother to explain to them. 

“We have a problem.” Tseng sat down at his larger desk and he quickly swiped his card and pulled up his own computer. He began  vigorously typing. 

“What kind of problem?” Elliot asked, knowing it must  be big if Tseng is this tense. He quickly shared his screen with the giant one on the wall above him. It was reports of bomb threats, a new faction of AVALANCHE, and then footage of Aerith. "A new 'groups' of anit-Shinra supporters have been popping up around the city. We have reason to believe they are factions to AVANLANCHE." Tseng explained. "This kind of behavior is not acceptable and the president has requested we see this through in order to clean it up." 

“They’re organized.” Rude observed.  "Are they in contact with each other?" Elliot asked. "We don't know. All we know is that they exist and are making threats. That is our problem." 

“Looks like a problem.” Rude stated which caught my attention. 

“Why weren’t we called in before?” I questioned and Tseng took a deep  frustrated breath. 

“It didn't escalate and has yet to. Our main problem has little to do with  Avalanche and with  Aerith .” He informed, seeing the girl that had been basically a lab rat for  Shinra . “We need to bring her in but, with no force. Otherwise we risk the project failing completely. There will not be a scratch on her, understand?” We all nodded. “Reno, Rude I need you to do  surveillance on her. Do not make contact unless it is an order from me, Understand?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Rude was quick to it. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I think we got this-” 

“Reno!” Tseng harshly yelled. “You do exactly what I say when I say it. This is not just a mission that you can do your own way. This is a  _ very  _ crucial mission for  shinra . Is that clear?” Reno took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, boss.” He gave him a stern look. “Go and while you are down there try to investigate anything regarding Avalanche.” Elliot went to follow but, he stopped her, his voice softer than the harsh tone he had just used. He stood from his chair as Reno and Rude left. “I have a different  assignment for you, Elliot.” He handed her a file from his desk. “The President is worried about some threats made towards the Vice President.” He informed as she looked through the papers, copies of said threats. The file was lighter than most he had given her and included mostly information on said factions. 

“Am I dealing with these factions or those making the threats?” Tseng let out a short and mumbled laugh. 

“As much as I  believe given the right  number of weapons you could take out some key players this isn’t that kind of  assignment .” He explained, and she couldn’t help the small smirk knowing he had that kind of faith in her. “You will  protecting the V.P.” Elliot gave him a look. “Elliot,  Do not argue. President  Shinra has requested you personally.” This shocked her more than anything. 

“Requested me?” She raised an eyebrow causing Tseng to sigh. 

“Yes,  your reputation as a  turk includes that of your skill with firearms. He requested you based on your  expertise .” He explained. “There will be  regular security outside the residence and the building. You will be inside with the Vice President.” He added and she nodded. 

“How long is the  assignment ?” She asked, reopening the file. 

“That depends on the President.” She sighed, shaking her head at the  answer . 

“I’ll switch out with you  so; you can get some sleep. You will still be working here during the day and at night you’ll return to protecting the V.P, understand?” Elliot nodded. 

“I assume I’m being paid overtime.” She mentioned, her eyes going back to the file. 

“One would hope.” Tseng went to walk away, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime?” She asked, her eyes darting back up to his figure. 

“I want you to study that file until you have every piece information memorized.” He began to walk again. 

“And then?” A look of annoyance crossed his features once more. 

“Target  Practice.” She scoffed as she was soon left alone. She sat back down and opened the file before she swiped her ID pulling up her computer, her eyes going back and forth from the file to the screen as she pulled up any and all info on the factions. She spent most of the day gathering what she could and reading up on it through the file that was  surprisingly thin. She paced the floor as she read through the file again to kill time, took a nap, and by the end of it she was laying on the couch in the corner as she read more things on her phone when it dinged as a text message came through. 

“Please call me.” She sighed, swiping it up and ignoring it. A few minutes passed before another one. 

“Elliot,  This is important. Stop ignoring me.” She rolled her eyes, ignoring that one. Two more dings passed before she clicked on it,  angrily typing at the electronic keyboard. 

“I am at work. Not the time.” She hit send quickly. Soon another came. 

“This is urgent.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I have nothing to say. Leave me alone.” She swiped back to her browser before  it dinged again and she groaned. 

“You have nothing to say?? You’ve teared this family apart!” She clenched her jaw. 

“No, I did something for myself for once. I always did everything just to please you and mom. I hated the internship, I hated the science department, and I hated the direction you wanted me to go in. I became a  turk because I wanted to and I do not regret it. The only good thing out of that internship was me meeting Tseng and Veld, who saw  potential in me. Something you didn’t see.” She chewed on her lip before she typed the rest. “The coworkers I have are the closest thing to a family I’ve known even compared to yours. So, no I have nothing to say. Leave me alone like I’ve left you alone.” She hit send and a wave of  relief washed over her when he didn’t respond. It was about time when Tseng sent her a quick formal text about how to get on the top floor which she had never actually been to. She went to the armory which was guarded by a heavy steel door, a keypad, ID scanner, and a fingerprint scanner. Top  Security for their weapons as it should be. Elliot had done her fair share of protection  assignments through her years as a  turk . It had been awhile since she had done one and she had never exactly protected the V.P by herself. She always carried two black handguns clipped to either hip but, she wanted to cover her bases or as Rude said, “Cross your T’s and dot your I’s.” Elliot took a duffel bag from one of the shelves and grabbed a solid black rifle with plenty of ammo for it and her handguns. She propped her leg up, securing a small knife to her ankle and a larger one on the back of her belt. She’d figure that it should be enough but, one could never be too prepared. Though she rather not  lug the entire armory on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed all she needed and headed towards the elevator. Her phone dinged as she got into the elevator. 

“You will have to change elevators when you reach the 68th floor. Swipe your ID and then punch in your ID key. You’ve been cleared to go to  V.P’s residency floor.” She scoffed. 

“ Of course, he has an entire floor to himself.” She muttered before she changed elevators, swiped her ID card and punched in the long combination. The doors slid open and then closed. She waited before she entered the hallway where three men were already on duty as the  security for the hallway; One by the elevator and two on either side of the large double doors. She showed the one on the right side her ID before he pressed a button on the side of the grey door phone. “The Turk is here, Mister Vice President.” The man informed. “Send her in.” His icy voice sounded over the speaker. Four clicks sounded as the door unlocked and Elliot would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed. She walked inside the large suite and her eyes widened at the luxury. The  furniture was a mix of grays and whites and it all looked expensive as the  downstairs was  primarily open with tall and large windows encircling it. The kitchen was done in dark colors with the finest  equipment while wooden like planks made up the  stairs with thick  metallic railing with glass panels acting as walls on the stairs that went up to the even more lavish rooms. The living room was the most spacious with a tall  ceiling with large  furniture that set  on top a lavish fluffy black rug  on top of the white marble floors. Rufus came down the  stairs wearing something far more causal than their last encounter. He didn’t have the overcoat on  and instead he was dressed down to his white dress shirt, black suspenders, white slacks, and black dress shoes. 

“Evening, sir.” He didn’t say anything as he hit the floor, passing her on his way to the couch. 

“You can sit down.” He informed in an obvious tone as she looked around the place, looking out the window. “I doubt anyone will shoot through there.” He mentioned, watching her carefully as she looked around and studied the  environment . “One way out, sir?” She asked. 

“We’re on the 68 th floor.” He pointed out but, that didn’t alter her actions. She still looked around. “ It's not  like the idiots would pull a helicopter up to my window and shoot me.” He scoffed. 

“I’ve done it.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Isn’t that classified information, Turk?” He questioned with a hint of  amusement in his cold eyes. 

“I doubt it is for you. After all,  you’ve seen my file and I am sure you have been briefed about the Turks. Being V.P and all.” She quipped and he gave a small smirk before it faded when he looked towards the bag. “A rifle, sir.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, I suppose that’s why my father insisted on you protecting me.” She nodded before she took a seat in the arm chair, removing her jacket and folding it over the chair. “So far I am impressed.” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Why is that?” She asked. 

“Most people who’ve done this ask the guards to secure everything or they assume since it is such tight  security that all they have should be concerned about is that door.” He explained, watching her reaction. Elliot laughed, leaning back as she listened. “I assume you’ve been shot in the back once too many.” She scoffed. 

“Too many is the key word and knowing my record there will be more.” She mentioned, rubbing her hands together. She looked towards him before he sighed, breaking eye contact. “Hungry, sir?” She asked, taking out her phone. 

“I could eat.” He didn’t look as  interested anymore. She found it was  exceptionally heard to keep him  interested . 

“What will it be?” 

“Something quick.” 

Elliot waited for his  answer and it was  a tense and  awkward silence that followed. “You tell me, sir.” He rolled his eyes. She had been a little more than surprised when the Vice  President requested pizza. He didn’t care what kind he just wanted it and wanted it quick. Elliot had no complaints and ordered one of the guards outside to grab them two large pizzas. It had come back in no time and Rufus took notice of how quick she was to her feet. She didn’t run but, she didn’t walk either when the knock came and instead of grabbing one of her handguns like he would have guessed she instead took the large knife from the back of her belt, standing slightly back but, still blocking entry with the knife ready. Rufus admired the  approach and a part of him felt a different kind of  security versus when Tseng or somebody else was  guarding him. He liked that she wasn’t all  business . She was very much in fact professional and he figured it was something either Veld or Tseng beat into her as he had seen the side of her that made sarcastic remarks Turks were not meant to make. He had never once had a  turk give it back to him when he made his own remarks; Not even Reno. She had and she had given it back to him in the same way he had given it to her. Her name was driving him crazy. It was on the tip of his tongue of where he had heard it before which confused him even  further as he had met many people in the company and never bothered to remember their names. What was different about her? She took the pizzas, closing the door with her foot as she put away the knife and locked it. She set the boxes down and he leaned forwards, pushing her hands away. 

“I can get my own, Rowan.” He grabbed a slice, biting into it. “Are you going to eat?” He questioned. 

“Isn’t the rule to let executives eat first?” She inquired. 

“Rowan, I am not my father so, I would  appreciate it if you would stop treating me as such. I won’t have you killed or threatened before eating at the same time as me.” He snapped at her, before she grabbed a slice for herself. 

“Can I make a request, sir?” She asked and he rolled her eyes. 

“Out with it.” She sighed. 

“Can you not refer to me by my last name?” She asked before biting into her slice. Rufus wiped his hands as he gave her a look. 

“You would prefer me to call you by your first name?” He questioned. 

“Yes, I-

“Why?” His voice was one that demanded an  answer and Elliot figured she needed to at least attempt to stay on his good side. He noticed how she hesitated and she took a deep sigh. 

“It’s my father’s name and I don’t have a great relationship with him or my  fault for that matter.” She quickly but,  vaguely informed. 

“Why not change it?” He quipped and she sighed, sucking in breath through her frustration. 

“That would be admitting defeat and I don’t like defeat.” Rufus nodded and it shocked him, though he wouldn’t show it, that the two of them were more alike than he would have guessed or anyone would have. 

“Elliot, right?” He asked and she was shocked and didn’t hide it that well. 

“You  remembered ?” 

“It wouldn’t be wise to not know the name of the person responsible for protecting me.” She nodded with a small smile that she fought to repress. The two ate their dinner in somewhat silence and after cleaning up, making a few calls to  security , and checking the area outside the windows again Rufus requested they play cards to pass the time. Elliot wouldn’t never say it aloud but, she had to admit out of all the protection  assignments she had  been assigned this one was perhaps the easier going on.  Surprisingly , Rufus wasn’t so strict about the rules given to  turks about what you could say, within reason of course. Though Rufus still very much had a tense coldness  surrounding him she found it was much easier to talk to him  versus someone like his father. Elliot had to admit she did have fun playing the various card games and she quickly found out that not only did Rufus  Shinra hate to lose but, he was most  certainly a sore loser. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the story will pick up. Please forgive me if these chapters are slow. Comments/Feedback is much appreciated.

“What the hell is this?” Elliot knew she was going to be working odd hours but, she hadn’t realized how much sleep she would be losing this much sleep. Tseng, true to his word switched out with her only he didn’t tell her when. Apparently, that time was 2 in the morning when she would have to be at work the next day at five. She ended up coming in an hour late with three hours of sleep. Tseng knew by the end of the week that she was beat and though the work was lighter they still had to report on weekends. She spent her time during the day compiling information into reports and really it was just busy work to get her through the day. Reno and Rude still hadn’t come into the office yet when Tseng had noticed her head falling back before she abruptly open her eyes and fight sleep. He sighed, not making mention of it until he saw it happen more than four times. Tseng took notice of the dark bags under her eyes as she sipped her third coffee in the past hour. He rose to his feet and walked over to her desk. “What can I do for you, Tseng?” She asked, fighting a yawn. 

“Rest. The couch should suffice.” She shook her head with a scoff. 

“I’m fine, Tseng.” Elliot Rowan was stubborn. It was a fact he had learned over the past decade of working with her. 

“You aren’t getting any rest when I already told you that you could come in later so, you wouldn’t be falling asleep on the job.” He explained with a frustrated expression. 

“You’re asking for to sleep on the job-” 

“Elliot, just go rest for a few hours.” She couldn’t lie a nap would be nice and eventually she gave him before she walked over to the couch, flopping down on it and almost as soon as she laid her head down, she fell asleep. 

“What the hell is this?!” Reno questioned, seeing her so worn out that she was sleeping on the couch. 

“Elliot has been working over over time for the past week-“ 

“Doing what?” Rude questioned. 

“You can ask her when she wakes up.” Tseng sighed. “In the mean time report.” It was all business with Tseng but, Rude would notice how every now and then he would glance at Elliot’s sleeping figure. He sent Reno and Rude out after their report and he reminded them not to make contact without his authorization. He filed their report once they left, listing it under, “In Progress.” He stood up, looking at the clock. He grabbed her jacket from off of her chair before he put it over her like a blanket before he left for a meeting. Elliot felt a lot better afterwards and then it dawned on her that she felt for four hours. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the couch as she put her jacket, she didn’t remember going to sleep with on. She straightened out her uniform in the mirror. 

“Feel better?” Tseng asked from his desk, not glancing up towards her as he typed away at his computer. 

“Yeah. Thanks again, Tseng.” He nodded her way as she returned to her desk. “Did Reno and Rude ever come in?” She asked. 

“You missed them. They were only here a short time. I sent them back.” It was all about the brief facts with Tseng. Elliot had found it difficult to have a long conversation with him. “The V.P is impressed with your work this week.” Tseng informed. 

“I would hope so.” Elliot nodded, feeling a sort of accomplishment. She didn’t know why but, she supposed Rufus’ high position must have been the reason. 

“I had no doubts.” Elliot barely caught the compliment before he returned to his work. “I need Reno’s evaluation sent by the end of the day along with the reports from the Valance mission.” He informed, quickly going back to being all business. 

“Of course, Tseng.” She went to it and it was something Tseng appreciated. It was her acknowledgment and speediness to do the task that he liked and most of the time she didn’t protest. Not that Reno and Rude slacked by any means but, Elliot’s work ethic earned her more praise from the veteran Turk than say their brash ways. She stretched out once she sent it over, cracking her fingers that ached with tension. She looked at the time, “9:30.” It read before she shut down her computer and grabbed her phone, ID, and wallet from her desk. She picked up the duffel bag from the armory, letting the strap hang on her left shoulder. “Night, Tseng.” He glanced to her as she gave him a small smile and a wave. “Night.” He barely got the word out, distracted by his work. He sighed once she left. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to clear his mind. He quickly threw himself back into his work. 

“Is there something between you and Tseng?” Rufus asked it so nonchalantly and causally that it caught Elliot off guard. “Your move.” He told her before taking a drink from the reddish tented liquid in his short and rounded crystal glass. She scoffed, astounded by the question. She moved her marble pawn across the checkered glass chess board. 

“No. There isn’t.” He smirked at her reaction. 

“Your reaction says otherwise.” Rufus moved a knight, claiming one of her pawns and he wore a smug look afterwards. 

“What is wrong with you?” This caused him to laugh, a genuine one even as short as it was. She moved her rook taking one of his own rooks. He cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair. “Problem, sir?” She asked with a look in her eye that mixed with amusement. It was clear he hated losing. 

“You’re on thin ice, Elliot.” He remarked as he studied the board with a calculating gaze. She scoffed. 

“Would you seriously fire me for beating you at chess?” She asked and he gave her a look that awnsered the question. “You are such a sore loser!” He tried to hide the small smile that cracked his concentration. 

“No. Unfortunately, I can’t as I don’t see Tseng as being a very amusing opponent.” He sighed as he made his move. 

“Was that a compliment, Rufus?” His head snapped up at her and her eyes widened. 

“Did you just call me-“ 

“Sir, I-I didn’t mean..Sorry, sir.” 

He cleared his throat. “Your move.” She moved her piece before her phone went off. 

“Excuse me, sir.” She opened the text message from Tseng. 

“I’m afraid we will have to continue this tomorrow.” She mentioned, standing. Rufus looked ath is watch. 

“It seems we lost track of time.” He didn’t bother standing. “How long will this last?” He questioned. 

“As long as it is needed. Tensions are high as it is, sir.” Rufus scoffed. It was such a cliché turk response. 

“Tell me, Elliot. Why exactly did you become a turk? To do this?” He questioned, studying her once more. It was her turn to laugh. 

“I belive I told you before that I wanted to help-” 

“The real reason. We both know that turks don’t always help people.” She swollowed hard at the demand. 

“My parents envisioned a future for me I didn’t like. They never once stopped to think about what I wanted. It was my future after all. Shouldn’t I have had a say in it?” Rufus listened intently. “My grandfather had gotten me into shooting competitions in school and out. I would practice at the Shinra range in the weapons department and I met Veld there. He suggested it since he thought I had something. That was my ticket to a life of my own and I jumped at the chance to have control over my life even if I didn’t know entirely what I was getting myself into.” She explained. 

“I can understand that. I know you must have your preconceived notions about my choices in the past.” He responded. 

“You mean your betrayal, sir?” She remarked. 

I sighed, looking to her with narrowed eyes. “Is it betrayal when the person you betrayed never trusted you in the first place?” He questioned and a part of her could agree with that. 

“I attempted to take control of my future the same as you.” She scoffed. 

“You committed treason.” 

“Didn’t you do the same to your family? In a sense.” She was stumped. She had broken their dreams, gone against what they thought she should accept as her future. 

“In a way I did. Perhaps we aren’t so different.” She half expected him to be offended but, he just looked back at her. 

“Perhaps.” He agreed and a silence fell on the room until he called her back. “How did you feel when you took control?” He asked, curiosity beckoning in his eyes. 

“I felt like I was on fire. Like there was a fire burning inside of me and then when I finally did it, I felt alive.” She expressed to him and he nodded. “And you?” She asked. 

“Doesn’t matter now, does it? I failed.” Elliot looked down. 

“You still have a chance to take control, sir. You don’t like defeat so don’t be defeated.” She didn’t know why but, the words slipped past her lips as she felt truly sorry for him. She had felt sorry for him when they had found him and Veld named him the spy. Maybe it was the reason she failed to shoot him when Veld ordered her to do so. 

“What do you call this?” He asked, implying the house arrest and the fact he could not leave the building. 

“A delay.” He shook his head. 

“Night, Elliot.” She nodded as she walked towards the door. “Elliot.” She turned back around. “Thank you.” She found it hard to believe that her reassuring him didn’t earn gratitude from a man like Rufus Shinra. 

“For?” She asked with a sigh. He looked her directly in the eyes. 

“ Not shooting me .”


End file.
